


one word (blankets)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: blankets</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (blankets)

Karen walks down her hallway with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in one hand, balancing a stack of papers and folders in the crook of the same arm, a newspaper in her other hand and her purse dangling from her elbows. The newspaper had been used in a failed attempt to stop herself from getting soaked out in the rain – although she didn’t know why she had thought that was a good idea. She’s soaked through her clothes and trembling, having trouble keeping her things in her arms. Karen just wants to get into her apartment so she can get out of these clothes and into something warm.

She stops in front of her door and adjusts the things in her hands, dropping the wet newspaper to the floor and taking the coffee with her now free hand. She holds the files against her chest and digs her hand into her purse, trying to find her keys. Thunder roars outside and shakes the building, causing Karen to jump and drop everything but her coffee. She curses and bents down to pick up her purse, shoving it’s contents back into her bag. Her door opens and she frowns, looking up at Frank Castle. “What are you doing here?” Karen asks as Frank leans down to help her pick up the files.

“I knew there was a storm coming.” He says as thunder and lightning strike again. “Know you don’t like ‘em, didn’t want you to be alone.” She almost regrets telling Frank about how much she hates storms when she did. Not that she doesn’t like his company when she hows up  _every time_ there’s a storm, but every time he comes to her apartment is another chance that he’s going to get himself caught and arrested. Frank stands to his feet with the files in his hands and reaches a hand out to help her up. Karen takes his hand and he pulls her to her feet, moving back so she can walk into her apartment. He comes up behind her when she’s set her bag and coffee down on the counter, helping her out of her wet jacket. She mumbles a thank you and moves to her bed and her dresser.

Frank averts his gaze as she undresses, focusing on the kitchen. He drops out her cheap coffee and makes her a new mug of hot, good coffee. He knows how she takes it, two packets of sugar and a shit ton of cream. Watching the coffee go from black to a milky tan annoys Frank. The coffee is done by the time that Karen comes back to the kitchen and she doesn’t question the fact that Frank has made her a new coffee and her other one is gone. She’s still shivering, despite being in new clothes and her hair pulled up on the top of her head. “Come on, you need to get warmed up.” Frank says and forces Karen to her living room.

She sits on her couch and Frank picks up one of the blankets off the back of her couch, setting it around her legs. He wraps the other around her shoulders before sitting next to her. A third blanket is brought into equation, but it’s on top of both of them, his arm going around her shoulders. She catches sight of the worn book sitting on her coffee table and she smiles. It’s her book, a book she’s read over and over again. “Enjoying my book?” She asks with an amused grin, looking up at Frank. He rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on her, mumbling something about how he’d really like her to shut up and let him warm her up.


End file.
